emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7887/7888 (25th July 2017)
Plot Rhona debates if she should put on lipstick for the trial, fearing it may give off the wrong impression. At the same time, Pierce prepares the trial and Martha assures him no one will doubt his word. Martha wants to testify on Pierce's behalf, calling Rhona the worst thing that's ever happened to her son but Pierce hits back that she is as she ruined him. Pierce violently grabs Martha by the arm and questions what chance he had with a mother like her. Lisa is worked up as she heads off to court. Belle wants to accompany her but that's the last thing Lisa wants her daughter to see. When Lisa leaves, Belle assures Lachlan that Lisa wasn't having a go at him. Lachlan acknowledges there is no way of making right his assault on Alicia. Rhona is relieved when DC Osborne explains the tape has been ruled inadmissible so Pierce's defence won't be able to use it as evidence. Vanessa asks DC Osborne if it's still possible for Rhona to testify via video link but Rhona is determined to face Pierce in open court. Charity and Megan have an awkward run in in the café. Charity is less than sympathetic with miserable Robert and demands the pub keys back. The trail begins and the interview of Rhona at the Sexual Health Referral Centre is played to the court. Rhona is terrified as she is called to the stand. Victoria is worried about Robert's state of mind and questions if he's apologised to Rebecca yet but Robert just walks off. Rhona takes the stand. Charity refuses to serve Robert until he hands over the keys. From behind the bar, she listens in Megan and Frank talking about the missing money. Rebecca asks Chrissie the latest about 'Simon'. Drunk Robert interrupts, wrongly assuming they are talking about him. Rhona recalls what happened the day of the rape, how she and Pierce rowed over moving to the Lake District. She explains how Pierce ripped her necklace from her neck and called her a slut before shoving her to the ground and holding her down whilst he raped her. With tears streaming down her face, Rhona talks about the assault and tells the court how she kept saying no and begged Pierce to stop, but he didn't. Rhona's testimony has had an effect on everyone in the court - including Martha. Charity calls in at Pear Tree Cottage as she has worked out how Megan is going to get revenge on Frank. Charity reminds Megan that she also doesn't like Frank offers to help but Megan orders her to leave. Charity threatens to tell Frank about this, and even if he doesn't believe her, it will still leave niggling doubts. Victoria literally drags Robert out of the pub by his ear. Rhona tells the court how Pierce was manipulative and interfered with her friendships. Pierce's Defence Barrister asks Rhona about her kissing Paddy on the anniversary of Tess' death. Megan shows Charity her plan of selling fake time shares to frame Frank. Frank will take the deposits and put them in the bank account where she will then transfer the money to an offshore account and will withdraw it all at a later date and call the police before she jets off somewhere hot with Eliza. Megan refuses to go into partnership with Charity although Charity still wants a cut of the money. Victoria drops Robert back to Mill Cottage. Roberts sees a mug saying 'Property of the Wold's Best Husband'. He picks it up and smashes it off the wall. He begins to head upstairs but trips and falls to the floor, trapping his ankle in the spiral staircase. The defence questions why Rhona didn't name Pierce as her attacker until eight weeks after the assault, suggesting Rhona only accused Pierce of rape for monetary purposes. Rhona is quizzed about her time in rehab. The defence cites notes from Rhona's counselling sessions as evidence that Rhona made up the rape claims as she didn't mention being raped until her seventh counselling session. The defence asks Rhona if she lied whilst on drugs; Rhona is forced admit she did and even those closest to her didn't know when she was telling the truth. Charity storms round to Mill Cottage intending to get her keys back when she hears Robert shouting for help. Belle drags Lachlan away from playing video games with Gerry to go out for a drive. Rhona is interrogated about her relationship with Paddy and admits she has avoided Paddy for fear how the defence may make it look. The defence asks Rhona to explain the photograph of her and Paddy getting close from a fortnight ago. Rhona insists Paddy is her friend and that's as far as it goes. Charity laughs at Robert as Victoria attempts to free his ankle. Robert claims his ankle is broken as Victoria and Charity laugh at him. Charity grabs the pub keys, but before she leaves, Robert asks Charity about Aaron, although she refuses to tell him anything. Vanessa and Marlon are apprehensive as they wait to be called to the stand. Marlon worries that Rhona won't be believed as he thought Pierce was telling the truth when he blamed Rhona's addiction for the end of their marriage. In the gallery, Paddy notices bruises on Martha's arm as she takes off her jacket. Martha realises Paddy has seen her arm and swiftly puts her jacket back on. Rhona is quizzed on her and Pierce's previous sexual exploits and is asked if she and Pierce previously had rough sex. Rhona is adamant those times were not like the rape as she consented then, she didn't on their wedding day. Rebecca pays Robert a visit and reminds him he has cheated on every partner he's ever had. Upon learning that Robert is injured, she offers him a lift to the hospital. Rhona continues to be cross-examined about her and Pierce's sex life. She loses it on the stand and states the only thing they need to know is that she said no. The defence tells her the answer "No" is sufficient but Rhona shouts that that isn't enough for Pierce. Megan lies to Frank that the bank has called to say there has been a clerical error. Frank is relieved, believing he's in the clear. Belle kisses Lachlan but he pulls away questions why she would want to be with him after what happened with Alicia. Belle assures him he's nothing like Pierce or Derek and she feels safe with him. Rebecca drops Robert back home. Back at Smithy Cottage, Rhona requests Paddy sleeps over again. Marlon thinks it's an awful idea but Paddy agrees. Robert apologises to Rebecca for the vile way he treated her. He admits he misses Aaron so he moved back in to feel closer to him. Paddy fills Vanessa and Marlon in on what happened in court and tells them that the defence lawyer is ruthless. Whilst Paddy collects an overnight bag, Vanessa tells Marlon that they have to lie for Rhona otherwise Pierce will get away with rape. Marlon thinks it's an awful idea and doesn't want to have any part of it. Cast Regular cast *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Gerry - Shaun Thomas Guest cast *Martha - Elaine Claxton *DC Osborne - Buckso Dhillon-Woolley *Prosecution Barrister - Howard Corlett *Judge - Ian Redford *Court Clerk - Neil Rowland *Usher - Maxine Burth *SOIT Officer - Gaynor Barrett *Defence Barrister - Stirling Gallacher Locations *Smithy Cottage - Master bedroom and kitchen *Harris residence *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Hotten Crown Court - Entrance, courtroom and corridor *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *Mill Cottage - Front garden *Home Farm - Living room *Connelton View - Front garden Notes *An hour long episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,180,000 (15th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes Category:Extended episodes